This invention relates to treatment of antibiotic associated diarrhea, including Clostridium difficile associated diarrhea (CDAD) and pseudomembranous colitis (PMC) and other conditions associated with C. difficile infection. More specifically, the invention concerns neutralization of C. difficile toxin B. a cytotoxin associated with CDAD, PMC and other conditions caused by C. difficile. 
The following references are cited in the application as numbers in brackets ({ }) at the relevant portion of the application.
1. Bartlett, J. G., et al., xe2x80x9cAntibiotic-associated pseudomembranous colitis due to toxin-producing clostridiaxe2x80x9d, N. Engl. J. Med., 298:531-534 (1978).
2. Lyerly, D. M., xe2x80x9cEpidemiology of Clostridium difficile diseasexe2x80x9d, Clin. Microbiol. News, 15:49-53 (1993).
3. Cozart, J. C., et al., xe2x80x9cClostridium difficile diarrhea in patients with AIDS versus non-AIDS controls. Method of treatment and clinical response to treatmentxe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Gastroenterol., 16:192-4 (1993).
4. Barbut, F., et al., xe2x80x9cComparison of Enterotoxin Production, cytotoxin production, serogrouping and antimicrobial susceptibilities of Clostridium difficile strains isolated from AIDS and human immunodeficiency virus-negative patientsxe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Microbiol, 31:740-2 (1993).
5. Krivan, H. C., et al., xe2x80x9cCell surface binding site for Clostridium difficile enterotoxin: evidence for a glycoconjugate containing the sequence xcex1Gal(1-3)xcex2Gal(1-4)xcex2GlcNAcxe2x80x9d, Infect. Immun., 53:573-81 (1986).
6. Clark, G. F., et al., xe2x80x9cToxin A from Clostridium difficile binds to rabbit erythrocyte glycolipids with terminal xcex1Gal(1-3)xcex2Gal(1-4)xcex2GlcNAc sequencesxe2x80x9d, Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 257:217-29 (1987).
7. Tucker, K. D., et al., xe2x80x9cToxin A of Clostridium difficile binds to carbohydrate antigens I, X, and Yxe2x80x9d, Infect. Immun., 59:73-8 (1991).
8. Krivan, H. C., et al., xe2x80x9cPurification of Clostridium difficile toxin A by affinity chromatography on immobilized bovine thyroglobulinxe2x80x9d, Infect Immun., 55:1873-7 (1987).
9. Kamiya, S., et al., xe2x80x9cAnalysis of purity of Clostridium difficile toxin A derived by affinity chromatography on immobilized bovine thyroglobulinxe2x80x9d, FEMS Microbiol Lett., 56:331-6 (1988).
10. Armstrong, G. D., et al., xe2x80x9cInvestigation of shiga-like toxin binding to chemically synthesized oligosaccharide sequencesxe2x80x9d, J. Infect. Dis., 164:1160-7 (1991).
11. Von Eichel-Streiber, C., et al., xe2x80x9cClostridium difficile toxin A carries a c-terminal repetitive structure homologous to the carbohydrate binding region of streptococcal glycosyltransferasesxe2x80x9d, Gene, 96:107-13 (1 990).
12. Lemieux, R. U., et al., xe2x80x9cThe properties of a xe2x80x98syntheticxe2x80x99 antigen related to the blood-group Lewis Axe2x80x9d, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 97:4076-83 (1975).
13. Sullivan, N. M., et al., xe2x80x9cPurification and characterization of toxin A and B from Clostridium difficilexe2x80x9d, Infect. Immun., 35:1032-40 (1983).
14. Finegold, S. M., et al., xe2x80x9cTherapy directed against Clostridium difficile and its toxins. Complications of therapyxe2x80x9d. In Rolfe, R. D.,et al., (eds) C. difficile: It""s Role in Intestinal Disease, Academic Press, Inc., San Diego, Calif., 341-57 (1988).
15. Bartlett, J. G., et al., xe2x80x9cSymptomatic relapse after oral vancomycin therapy of antibiotic-associated pseudomembranous colitisxe2x80x9d, Gastroenterology, 78:431-4 (1989).
16. Tedesco, F. J., xe2x80x9cPseudomembranous colitis: Pathogenesis and therapyxe2x80x9d, Med. Clin. North Am., 66:655-64 (1982).
17. Keighley, M. R. B., xe2x80x9cAntibiotic-associated pseudomembranous colitis: pathogenesis and managementxe2x80x9d, Drugs, 20:449-56 (1980).
18. Bartlett, J. D., xe2x80x9cTreatment of antibiotic-associated pseudomembranous colitisxe2x80x9d, Rev. Infect. Dis., 6, Suppl. 1:1-55 (1984).
19. Onderdonk, A. B., et al., xe2x80x9cComparative effects of clindamycin and clindamycin metabolites in the hamster model for antibiotic-associated colitisxe2x80x9d, J. Antimicrob. Chem., 8:383-93 (1981).
20. Triadfilopoulos, G., et al., xe2x80x9cDifferential effects of Clostridium difficile toxin a and b on rabbit ileumxe2x80x9d, Gastroenterology, 93:273-9 (1987).
21. Lemieux, R. U., et al., xe2x80x9cGlycoside-Ether-Ester Compoundsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,401, issued Jan. 30,1979.
22. Lemieux, R. U., et al., xe2x80x9cArtificial Oligosaccharide Antigenic Determinantsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No.4,238,473, issued Dec. 9, 1980.
23. Lemieux, R. U., et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis of 2-Amino-2-Deoxyglycoses and 2-Amino-2-Deoxyglycosides from glycalsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,720, issued Dec. 7,1982.
24. Cox, D., et al. xe2x80x9cA New Synthesis of 4-0-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-D-Galacto-Pyranosexe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 62: 245-252 (1978).
25. Dahmxc3xa9n, J., et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis of space arm, lipid, and ethyl glycosides of the trisaccharide portion [xcex1-D-Gal-(1-4)-xcex2-D-Gal(1-4)-xcex2-D-Glc] of the blood group pk antigen: preparation of neoglycoproteinsxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 127: 15-25 (1984).
26. Garegg, P. J., et al., xe2x80x9cA Synthesis of 8-Methoxycarbonyloct-1-yl O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x923)-0-xcex2-D-Galactopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x924)-2-Acetamido-2-Deoxy-xcex2-D-Glucopyranosidexe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 136: 207-213 (1985).
27. Garegg, P. J., et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis of 6- and 6xe2x80x2-deoxy derivatives of methyl 4-0-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside for studies of inhibition of pyelonephritogenic fimbriated E coli adhesion to urinary epithelium-cell surfacesxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 137: 270-275 (1985).
28. Jacquinet, J. C., et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis of Blood-group Substances, Part 11. Synthesis of the Trisaccharide O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x923)-0-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x924)-2-acetamido-2-deoxy-D-glucopyranosexe2x80x9d, J. C. S. Perkin, 1:326-330 (1981).
29. Koike, K., et al., xe2x80x9cTotal Synthesis of Globotriaosyl-E and Z-Ceramides and Isoglobotriaosyl-E-Ceramide,xe2x80x9d Carbohy. Res., 163: 189-208 (1987).
30. Schaubach, R., et al., xe2x80x9cTumor-Associated Antigen Synthesis: Synthesis of the Gal-xcex1-(1xe2x86x923)-Gal-xcex2-(1xe2x86x924)-GICNAc Epitope. A specific Determinant for Metastatic Progression?,xe2x80x9d Liebigs Ann. Chem., 607-614 (1991).
31. Ratcliffe, R. M., et al., xe2x80x9cSialic Acid Glycosides, Antigens, Immunoadsorbents, and Methods for Their Preparationxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,353, issued Jan. 7,1992.
32. Okamoto, K., et al., xe2x80x9cGlycosidation of Sialic Acid,xe2x80x9d Tetrahedron, 47: 5835-5857 (1990).
33. Abbas, S. A., et al., xe2x80x9cTumor-Associated Oligosaccharide l: Synthesis of Sialyl-Lewisa Antigenic Determinantxe2x80x9d, Sialic Acids, Proc. Japan-German Symp. Berlin, 22-23 (1988).
34. Paulsen, xe2x80x9cAdvances in Selective Chemical Syntheses of Complex Oligosaccharidexe2x80x9d, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 21:155-173 (1982).
35. Schmidt, xe2x80x9cNew Methods for the Synthesis of Glycosides and Oligosaccharidexe2x80x94Are There Alternatives to the Koenigs-Knorr Method?xe2x80x9d Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 25:212-235 (1986).
36. Fxc3xcgedi, P., et al., xe2x80x9cThioglycosides as Glycosylating Agents in Oligosaccharide Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Glycoconjugate J, 4:97-108 (1987).
37. Kameyama, A., et al., xe2x80x9cTotal synthesis of sialyl Lewis Xxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 209: c1-c4 (1991).
38. Ekborg, G., et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis of Three Disaccharides for the Preparation of Immunogens bearing Immunodeterminants Known to Occur on Glycoproteinsxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 110: 55-67 (1982).
39. Dahmxc3xa9n, J., et al., xe2x80x9c2-Bromoethyl glycosides: applications in the synthesis of spacer-arm glycosides,xe2x80x9d Carbohy. Res., 118: 292-301 (1983).
40. Rana, S. S., et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis of Phenyl 2-Acetamido-2-Deoxy-3-O-xcex1 L-Fucopyranosyl-xcex2-D-Glucopyranoside and Related Compoundsxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 91: 149-157 (1981).
41. Amvam-Zollo, P., et al., xe2x80x9cStreptococcus pneumoniae Type XIV Polysaccharide: Synthesis of a Repeating Branched Tetrasaccharide with Dioxa-Type Spacer-Armsxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 150:199-212 (1986).
42. Paulsen, H., xe2x80x9cSynthese von oligosaccharid-determinanten mit amid-spacer vom typ des T-antigensxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 104:195-219 (1982).
43. Chernyak, A. Y., et al., xe2x80x9cA New Type of Carbohydrate-Containing Synthetic Antigen: Synthesis of Carbohydrate-Containing Polyacrylamide Copolymers having the Specificity of 0:3 and 0:4 Factors of Salmonellaxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 128: 269-282 (1984).
44. Fernandez-Santana, V., et al., xe2x80x9cGlycosides of Monoallyl Diethylene Glycol. A New type of Spacer group for Synthetic Oligosaccharidexe2x80x9d, J. Carbohy. Chem., 8(3), 531-537 (1989).
45. Lee, R. T., et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis of 3-(2-Aminoethylthio) PropylGlycosidesxe2x80x9d, Carbohy. Res., 37:193-201 (1974).
46. Riegler, M., Sedivy, R., Pothoulakis, C., Hamilton, G., Zacherl, J., Bischof, G., Cosentini, E., Feil, W., Schiessel, R., LaMont, J. T., Wenzl, E., J. Clin. Invest., 95:2004-2011 (1995).
47. Chang T. W., Gorbach, S. L., Bartlett, J. G., xe2x80x9cInhibition of binding of Clostridium difficile toxin by steroidsxe2x80x9d, J. Infect. Dis., 142:113 (1980).
48. Lyerly, D. M., Krivan, H. C., Wilkens, T. D., xe2x80x9cClostridium difficile: Its disease and toxinsxe2x80x9d, Clin. Microb. Rev., 1:1-18 (1988).
49. Wren, B. W., Russell, R. R. and Tabaqchali, S., xe2x80x9cAntigenic cross-reactivity and functional inhibition by antibodies to Clostridium difficile toxin A, Streptococcus mutans glucan-binding protein, and a synthetic peptidexe2x80x9d, Infect. Immun., 59:3151-5 (1991).
50. Wren, B. W., xe2x80x9cA family of clostridial and streptococcal ligand-binding proteins with conserved C-terminal repeat sequencesxe2x80x9d, Mol. Microbial, 5:797-803 (1991).
51. von Eichel-Streiber, C., Laufenberg-Feldmann, R., Sartingen, S., Schulze, J., Sauerborn, M., xe2x80x9cComparative sequence analysis of the Clostridium difficile toxins A and Bxe2x80x9d, Mol. Gen. Genet., 233:260-268 (1992).
52. Smith, D. J., Akita, H., King, W. F., Taubman, M. A., xe2x80x9cPurification and antigenicity of a novel glucan-binding protein of Streptococcus mutans,xe2x80x9d Infect. Immun., 62:2545-2552 (1994).
53. Rolfe, R. D., xe2x80x9cBinding kinetics of Clostridium difficile toxin A and B to intestinal brush border membranes from infant and adult hamsters,xe2x80x9d Infect. Immun., 59:1223-1230 (1991).
54. Bartlett, J. G., xe2x80x9cClostridium difficile: history of its role as an enteric pathogen and the current state of knowledge about the organismxe2x80x9d, Clin. Infect Dis., 18 (Suppl 4):S265-272 (1994).
55. Bartlett, J. G., Chang, T. W., Gurwith, M., Gorbach, S. L., Onderdonk, A. B., xe2x80x9cAntibiotic-associated pseudomembranous colitis due to toxin-producing clostridia,xe2x80x9d N. Eng. J. Med., 298: 531-534 (1978).
56. Triadafilopoulos, G., Pothoulakis, C., O""Brien, M. J., LaMont, J. T., xe2x80x9cDifferential effects of Clostridium difficile toxins A and B on rabbit ileum,xe2x80x9d Gastroenterology, 93:273-279 (1987).
57. Lyerly, D. M., Saum, K. E., MacDonald, D. K., Wilkins, T. D., xe2x80x9cEffects of Clostridium difficile toxins given intragastrically to animals,xe2x80x9d Infect. Immun., 47:349-352 (1985).
58. Torres, J., Jennische, E., Lange, S., Lonnroth, I., xe2x80x9cEnterotoxins from Clostridium difficile; diarrhoeogenic potency and morphological effects in the rat intestine,xe2x80x9d Gut, 31:781-785 (1990).
59. Flegel, W. A., Muller, F., Daubener, W., Fischer, H. G., Hadding, U., Northoff, H., xe2x80x9cCytokine response by human monocytes to Clostridium difficile toxin A and toxin B,xe2x80x9d Infect Immun., 59:3659-3666 (1991).
60. Heerze, L. D., Kelm, M. A., Talbot, J. A., Armstrong, G. D., xe2x80x9cOligosaccharide sequences attached to an inert support (SYNSORB) as potential therapy for antibiotic-associated diarrhea and pseudomembranous colitis,xe2x80x9d J. Infect Dis., 169:1291-1296 (1994).
61. Sullivan, N M., Pellet, S. and Wilkins, T. D., xe2x80x9cPurification and characterization of toxin A and B from Clostridium difficile,xe2x80x9d Infect. Immun., 35:1032-1040 (1982).
62. Lima, A. A., Lyerly, D. M., Wilkins, T. D., Innes, D. J., Guerrant, R. L., xe2x80x9cEffects of Clostridium difficile toxins A and B in rabbit small and large intestine in vivo and on cultured cells in vitro,xe2x80x9d Infect Immun., 56:582-588 (1988).
63. Donta, S. T., Sullivan, N., Wilkins, T. D., xe2x80x9cDifferential effects of Clostridium difficile toxins on tissue-cultured cells,xe2x80x9d J. Clin. Microb., 15:1157-1158 (1982).
64. Fiorentini, C., Thelestam, M., xe2x80x9cClostridium difficile toxin A and its effect on cells,xe2x80x9d Toxicon, 29:543-567 (1991).
65. Heerze, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,773 (1996).
66. Heerze, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,606 (1996).
67. Hinsgaul, O., et al., PCT/CA97/00862 (1997).
68. Hinsgaul, O., et al., PCT/CA97/00863 (1997).
69. Hinsgaul, O., et al., PCT/CA97/00864 (1997).
70. Hinsgaul, et al., PCT/CA97/00851 (1997).
The disclosure of the above publications, patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if the language of each individual publication, patent and patent application were specifically and individually included herein.
The anaerobic organism Clostridium difficile is the major causative agent of antibiotic-associated bacterial diarrhea and pseudomembranous colitis (PMC) among mainly elderly patients in hospitals and long term care facilities [1,2]. The organism cannot compete successfully with the normal microbial flora in the adult colon, but when the normal intestinal microflora is altered, for example by antibiotic treatment, C. difficile is able to colonize the gut in high numbers. Antibiotic therapy accounts for 98% of all cases of C. difficile associated diarrhea (CDAD). However, any predisposing condition which alters the normal intestinal flora, including any condition which requires extensive immunosuppressive treatment, can also lead to the development of CDAD. For example, recent evidence suggests that AIDS patients are also high risk candidates for acquiring CDAD [3,4].
C. difficile produces two exotoxins, toxin A (an enterotoxin) and toxin B (a cytotoxin) which appear to play important roles in causing CDAD. It has long been thought that toxin A is primarily responsible for the disease. It acts by binding to epithelial cells in the intestine, resulting in the destruction of these cells and causing the secretion of fluid into the intestine. The destruction of these protective epithelial cells by toxin A represents the crucial step leading to the development of diarrhea. Once damage has occurred to the epithelial cells, the potent cytotoxin B can then gain access to underlying sensitive tissues and initiate additional clinical symptoms [5-10, 13, 19-20, 53-56, 57-59, 61-64]. However, in a recent in vitro study [46], toxin B was found to be more potent at damaging human colonic epithelium than toxin A, suggesting that toxin B may play a more important role in CDAD than previously believed.
Toxin A has been found to display a lectin-like activity which allows it to bind to an oligosaccharide receptor on epithelial cells. Several oligosaccharide sequences have been identified as potential receptors for toxin A [60,66]. The cellular receptor for toxin B has not been determined, but there are some indications that toxin B binds to erythrocytes implying that a carbohydrate receptor may be involved in toxin B binding [47, 48]. Steroids have also been proposed as potential receptors for toxin B [47].
The current therapy for patients who suffer from CDAD or PMC is to remove the offending drug and begin oral administration of the antibiotics Metronidazole or Vancomycin along with fluid replacement [3,14]. Vancomycin is only used in certain situations when patients cannot tolerate or are not responsive to Metronidazole treatment. Vancomycin is not used routinely because of its high cost and the possibility that its overuse may encourage the development of Vancomycin-resistant microorganisms. Metronidazole therapy is effective in about 80% of the patients who suffer from CDAD or PMC. In about 20% of patients, the diarrhea returns after discontinuing antibiotic treatment [15]. In such individuals, episodes continue to recur until the normal intestinal flora is reestablished and the number of C. difficile organisms is reduced. This is a slow process, since antibiotics such as Metronidazole, which disturb the balance of the normal intestinal flora, are administered each time the diarrhea occurs.
The only other treatment for CDAD and PMC which removes toxin activity from the intestinal tract involves the use of multigram quantities of anion exchange resins such as cholestyramine and colestipol given orally in combination with antibiotics. This approach has been used to treat mild to moderately ill patients, as well as individuals who suffer from multiple episodes of diarrhea [16,17]. This form of therapy has only been moderately successful in treating the disease [18]. In addition to their lack of efficacy, there are several other disadvantages associated with the use of ion exchange resins. Ion exchange resins do not bind specifically to toxin A or toxin B. Thus, ion exchange resins may also bind antibiotics, resulting in suboptimal levels of antibiotic within the gut. This can also occur with other medications patients may be receiving for unrelated conditions. A further disadvantage of ion exchange resins is the disagreeable lingering taste which is associated with oral administration of these compounds.
With respect to methods of diagnosis, one method for detecting C. difficile in a sample is to culture the sample. The disadvantages of this method include the length of time required to obtain a result and interference by non-pathogenic, i.e. non-toxin producing, C. difficile strains. Other methods involve the use of specific antisera or monoclonal antibodies. These methods are based on the detection of toxin A or toxin B in clinical samples. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,852 and 5,098,826 describe methods for detecting C. difficile toxin A by the use of reagents containing biological receptors for toxin A, including the xcex1Gal(1-3)xcex2Gal(1-4)xcex2GlcNAc, X and Y antigen oligosaccharide sequences, bound to a support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,606 teaches that certain synthetic oligosaccharide sequences covalently attached to a biocompatible solid support, e.g., Chromosorb P(trademark), may be used to bind toxin A.
In view of the above, there is a need for an effective treatment for antibiotic associated diarrhea. In particular, a compound is needed which can neutralize C. difficile toxin B and/or both C. difficile toxin A and toxin B. A preferred compound would be administered noninvasively, such as orally, in a suitable pharmaceutical formulation.
The invention provides compositions and methods for the prevention and treatment of antibiotic associated diarrhea, pseudomembranous colitis and other conditions caused by Clostridium difficile toxin B.
In one aspect, the invention provides a method to bind and remove C. difficile toxin B from a sample suspected of containing said toxin B comprising contacting the sample with at least one toxin B binding oligosaccharide sequence covalently attached to an inert support through a non-peptidyl compatible linker arm under conditions wherein the toxin B is absorbed to the support; and separating the support containing the absorbed toxin B from the sample.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method to prevent or ameliorate one or more conditions mediated by C. difficile toxin B in a patient suffering from or susceptible to said condition, comprising administering to the patient an effective amount of a composition comprising at least one toxin B binding oligosaccharide sequence covalently attached to a pharmaceutically acceptable inert support through a non-peptidyl compatible linker arm, wherein said oligosaccharide sequence binds toxin B, and wherein the composition is capable of being eliminated from the gastrointestinal tract.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition useful in treating or preventing CDAD and related conditions initiated by C. difficile toxin B, comprising at least one oligosaccharide sequence covalently attached to a pharmaceutically acceptable inert support through a non-peptidyl compatible linker arm, wherein said oligosaccharide sequence binds toxin B, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, wherein said composition is capable of being eliminated from the gastrointestinal tract.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method to bind and remove C. difficile toxins A and B from a sample suspected of containing said toxins A and B comprising contacting the sample with at least one toxin A binding oligosaccharide sequence and at least one toxin B binding oligosaccharide sequence covalently attached to an inert support through a non-peptidyl compatible linker arm under conditions wherein the toxins are absorbed to the support; and separating the support containing the absorbed toxins from the sample.
In a still further aspect, the invention provides a method to prevent or ameliorate one or more conditions mediated by C. difficile toxins A and B in a patient suffering from or susceptible to said condition, comprising administering to the patient an effective amount of a composition comprising at least one toxin A binding oligosaccharide sequence and at least one toxin B binding oligosaccharide sequence covalently attached to a pharmaceutically acceptable inert support through a non-peptidyl compatible linker arm, wherein said oligosaccharide sequences bind toxins A and B, and wherein the composition is capable of being eliminated from the gastrointestinal tract.
In a yet further aspect, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition useful in treating or preventing CDAD and related conditions initiated by C. difficile toxins A and B, comprising at least one oligosaccharide sequence covalently attached to a pharmaceutically acceptable inert support through a non-peptidyl compatible linker arm, wherein said oligosaccharide sequence(s) binds both toxin A and toxin B, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, wherein said composition is capable of being eliminated from the gastrointestinal tract.